justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Mid-Nite
Doctor Mid-Nite is the predominant physician at Maretropolis General and the regular doctor of the Justice League of Equestria. Origin While studying to become a chemical engineer, Mid-Nite started to date Jane Neighpier, who had just graduated business school and bought a hair care products company. As Jane began to achieve success, the couple became avaricious and determined to undercut the competition. Thus, Mid-Nite, whom Jane had nicknamed her "Mane-iac" on account of his many jokes about her business, started to sabotage and burn competing factories and plants. Eventually, Mane-iac Mid-Nite's reign of terror aroused the ire of Sal Mareoni, who managed to link the attacks to Jane's success. Mareoni planted a bomb underneath a catwalk in the Ace Cosmetics Plant and thus turned Jane into a degenerate super-villain. Appalled by the consequences of his actions and by Jane's subsequent rejection of him, he returned to college and turned his studies towards medicine. Personality Doctor Mid-Nite is known for his tough love and his sarcasm, with which he supports the JLE mentally as well as physically; he alone was responsible for turning "Hairspray" back into the Vandle. He gets along well with the nurses at the hospital, and when the likes of Breakdown interfere with their procedures, he wastes no time issuing a proper scolding to the offending party. Mid-Nite keeps the hospital running shipshape, even if it means kicking such parties out. Relationships Nurse Blue Shield Blue Shield was Doctor Mid-Nite's lieutenant and enforcer prior to the chemical attack on the hospital. Mid-Nite entrusted to her NeoBay's bazooka, since she was the best suited for maintaining order while the Power Ponies were bedridden. He now considers her deceased, since she has not been seen since Breakdown raided the hospital. Doctor Doom Doctors Mid-Nite and Doom were colleagues until the latter, a prosthetist, lost his license because of his unsafe and unusual methods. Since then, Mid-Nite has had to regularly chase his friend out of his former workplace. The two met against at JLE Headquarters while the Justice League quelled a riot at Balkham Asylum, where Doom overpowered Mid-Nite and escaped from his cell. However, when Doom later made an effort to reform himself, he called Mid-Nite for guidance. To this day, Mid-Nite holds little respect for Doom but wishes him well nonetheless. Decibelle Nurse Freeheart formerly worked alongside Doctor Mid-Nite at Maretropolis General. Though they did not speak much, Mid-Nite showed that he thought very highly of Freeheart's aptitude. Once she gained her super-powers from exposure to Vampire Venom, Mid-Nite left the well-being of the Power Ponies in her care. Jane Neighpier During his trip to a local bar with the Vandle while the hospital was shut down, Doctor Mid-Nite mentioned that he, too, had experienced heartbreak before. He hinted that a mare had left him for reasons that were beyond his control. Much later, after the destruction of the original JLE Headquarters, he returned to his apartment and read a letter from his old love, revealing that she was none other than Jane Neighpier, the Mane-iac. When Hell Phoenix later delivered her to the hospital after her fight with Noci, he pitied her as he would a dying animal and attempted to smother her beneath a pillow. However, ever since she was cured by Captain Orbit and Obscure Acolyte, Mid-Nite and Jane have resumed their romance. They fled to the city of Baltimare with the intention of marrying and turning over a new leaf. Category:Main character Category:Clinician